A Fresh New Start
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: "You d-don't understand," May chocked. "How c-can I n-not be s-sad i-if the ver-ry p-pers-son m-making me happ-py is l-lea-ea-ving me?" Based on the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. A Contestshipping fic


Hi, there! Thanks for clicking.

This story is supposed to be a song-fic, but after I was informed they weren't allowed anymore, I had to republish it without the lyrics. I hope you like it anyway. It's bittersweet.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

The ticking of a clock echoes through a bedroom. Laying on the bed is a woman named May. Her brown hair covers a portion of her face, slightly over-shadowing her blue eyes. Many people say her blue eyes are vibrant and lively. Today, however, they are a few shades duller.

In the woman's dainty hand is a small rectangular photo. It shows her younger self in the arms of a green-haired man. The background in the photo is a milky blue sky illuminated by sunlight shrouded in clouds. May remembers the day the photo was taken. She and the green-haired man were in a snowy mountain far from their hometown. She urged the man to take her there so they could see snow fall together. It was a long drive, the longest they ever partook, but every moment made her heart feel light.

 _"Drew!" May called out. "Look! Look! The snow is falling!"_

 _May waved her hands frantically to usher a green-haired man to stand beside her. She heard the man scoff as his footsteps crunched the ice below. She squealed when the man embraced her. His lips lingered on her head as May snuggled to his chest._

 _"Satisfied?" the man murmured._

 _"Yes," May breathed out, reaching out for the cascading snowflakes. "I am."_

 _"Good," the man stated, "then listening to your horrible singing for ten-hours straight was worth it."_

 _May gasped and hit him on the leg. The man laughed out and pulled her closer._

 _May rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. The man was smirking at her, but his eyes didn't communicate the same mischief she grew accustomed to. They were softer, more inviting. May couldn't help but kiss him. The man pulled her closer, kissing her back._

 _"This is the best day of my life," May brushed against his lips._

 _"Really?" the man asked, "better than the time I took you to that all-you-can-eat desert palace?"_

 _"Okay, the_ _**second**_ _best day of my life."_

 _"Because the place was local?"_

 _"We could go there whenever we want!"_

 _"Which is_ _**all the time**_ _."_

 _"Oh c'mon, you love their tiramisu!"_

 _"No, I LIKE their tiramisu. I_ _LOVE **you**."_

 _"You're so cheesy, Drew."_

 _"Why else would I take you there every weekend?"_

 _"Because you love me?"_

 _"I just said that."_

 _"AND the moment's gone_ _."_

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _May blinked. She searched the man's face for any sign of mischief, but found none. His expression was serious._

 _"O-Of course I do," May told him. "Why do you look so serious?"_

 _The man smiled. "No reason."_

 _"No, wait!" May whined. "Tell me!"_

 _The man poked her on the nose. May pouted, and he laughed out loud._

 _"Tell me!" May insisted._

 _The man pulled away, stepping a couple feet away from her. May wanted to close the distance, but the man shook his head, waving a finger at her to stay._

 _"What?" May whined. "But WHY_ _?"_

 _She was about to try again, but froze. The man knelt down. He took a small box from his pocket and opened its contents to face her._

 _"May," the man said, "will you marry me?"_

May swiftly rises from her bed and grabs her car keys. She makes sure to pocket her wallet before heading out the door. A few minutes later, she is in her car, driving through a familiar road.

 _"Yes!" May cried. "Yes, I will!"_

 _The man immediately rose and took her into his arms. When he heard her whimper, he was tempted to tease her about it. But he was silenced by his own overwhelming joy, and only held her tighter._

May walks through metal gates and steps onto a grassy field. A single rose is in her hand, its petals bouncing as she walks. May looks left and right to see if anybody else is around. No one is. Not a lot of people would be out this late at night.

 _"May, please don't cry."_

 _But May didn't listen. She only gripped Drew's hand and stained it with her tears. The doctor left the room earlier to give them privacy. The couple didn't notice him leave, but the doctor didn't expect them to._

 _"May," Drew pleaded, "everything I did, I did to make you happy. Please don't let me leave knowing I made you so sad."_

 _"You d-don't understand," May chocked. "How c-can I n-not be s-sad i-if the ver-ry p-pers-son m-making me happ-py is l-lea-ea-ving me?"_

"Hey, Drew," May greets, "how have you been?"

She places the rose in front of a gravestone. "Drew LaRousse" is engraved on the stone, right above the years he was born and put to rest.

 _"Be h-happy, May," Drew told her, a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm not asking you to forget me. I actually want you to r-remember me so I can s-still make you happy even if I-I'm not around."_

"I'm doing it, you know," May tells the wind, "it's hard sometimes, but I do it. If I need help, I just think of you."

 _May screamed when the heart monitor resounded through the room_. _Nurses rushed in, but were dismissed by the doctor._ _The doctor entered the room and silenced the machine. He placed a hand on May's shoulder as the woman cried on her husband's fingers._

"You'd be so proud of me," May continues. "I wish you were here to say so, but it's okay. I _will_ be happy again. For you, and for me."

She places a hand on the tombstone. The gray surface is cold to the touch, but it fills her with so much warmth. Hope, she remembers. Drew always gave her hope.

"Thank you," May smiles, "for being a part of my life."

She turns around and walks away. She closes her eyes, then opens them to look ahead.

.

.

.

I'm still wiping tears, how are _you_ guys doing?


End file.
